


Love Like You

by Gingertard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bellamione - Freeform, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingertard/pseuds/Gingertard
Summary: The Dark Lord gave Bellatrix Black everything she could ever ask for. Although unfortunate events transpired in her youth, she still ended up wed to Narcissa and lived peacefully before one fateful September in 1979 changed her destiny into something redeemable.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Love Like You

_I always thought I might be bad_

_and now I'm sure that it's true_

_Because I think you're so good_

_and I'm nothing like you_

**September 1979, Black Manor, Wiltshire, England**

Life was given new meaning on a chilly September evening in 1979. Everything became _amplified_ to a certain renowned dark witch. The woman sat in front of her gold-trimmed vanity, its wood stained as black as night and the curls that hung from her head matched its likeness. Her cheeks held a defined hollowness, her angular jaw almost as sharp as the piercing gaze the woman's dark eyes often gave its recipients. Bellatrix Black avoided eye contact with every being except with her _betters_ , which only at that moment in time was her admirable tutor Tom Riddle. He had pointed her and their fellow cohorts to go on a missionary trip of sorts- to encourage pureblood families to exert their power over lesser magical beings. It wasn't entirely oppressive in its grass-root beliefs at first, only that pureblood wizard-folk deserved their higher status and that Hogwarts, the United Kingdom's academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry, deny entry to muggle-born students. Bellatrix thought it fair for half-bloods to attend because they have much more potent magical blood, that at least one of a half-blood's parents held prestigious (and familial) ties to old magic. They would still be nowhere near as socially accepted as a pureblood, but it was a step above filth. No one understood how muggle-born children received their talented abilities but a 'cure' of sorts had been sought after by the more extreme blood supremacists.

However, muggle-born wizard-folk held a place in the wizarding food-chain. They were a slight step above (though often teetering below) a house-elf but over time, pure-blooded wizarding families started to lose complete control and ability to enforce their traditional beliefs sometime in the 1930s. Of course, it was mainly due to the complete lack of diversity in their gene pool. Families would often take to each other and for the most part their heirs would be in decent condition, but it wasn't uncommon for pureblood women to have miscarriages or children with birth defects from the incestuous nature of their making. Squibs, or people born into a wizarding family without magic, appeared on family lines more often than wanted by most of the pureblood families. Even the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black had scum within their ranks, but most were disowned by immediate family and if not then, by their extended family members. Bellatrix could not remember the last time she attended a family gathering and makeup was quite unfamiliar to her besides the typical lipstick and eye-shadow. To be fair, her family did not hold such events as often as they did in her youth. Her mind wandered to a particular memory, one she could have sworn she'd thrown out upon discovery of love's betrayal- the one orchestrated by her younger sister, Andromeda Tonks (formerly Black).

**November 1968, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands**

In a flashback eleven years prior, Bellatrix was in her seventh year at Hogwarts and she had sneaked out to the great lake that surrounded the picturesque castle. The moon was at its fullest as it illuminated the multitude of clouds that gathered over the land, and for the three prone figures laying in the grass, they knew it was going to rain. They always had time though, and the eldest sister reckoned they had a couple hours until they would feel so much as a droplet upon their privileged crowns. Bellatrix rested in the middle of her sisters, her little sister Andromeda sat to her right propped up on her elbows, and her littlest sister Narcissa had grown rather bored of her sisters' antics and retreated into one of her textbooks for class. At the moment, she was studying for Arithmancy.

The eldest examined her siblings with a scrutinizing gaze. It had been a long time since she had been able to escape her responsibilities as Head Girl and her tutor's growing need for her, and she had missed them so. Bellatrix smiled for the first time in ages and threw her hands up, her laughing caused both of sisters to look at her with unimpressed faces. “Merlin, how I've longed for a night like tonight!” she exclaimed, her words held nothing but glee in their high-pitched tones.

“You're quite busy these days, aren't you?” Andromeda asked, though her older sister could hear the spite in it.

“Can't be helped, you know that. We're not having this conversation again.” Bellatrix dismissed with a wave of her hand. Of course her sister knew nothing of how the girl spent her free time.

Andromeda scoffed and shook her head, angling it away from Bellatrix as if meeting her gaze would be too much to bear. “You always win and I am through with your games!”

“What are you on about?”

“It's always what _you_ decide, whatever you say goes. I'd despise myself if I allowed myself to be locked into some agreement that infringes on my free will!”

“Gods, slow down, Andy! You're giving me a headache.” Bellatrix complained, a smirk firmly placed on her lips as she hushed her sister's ranting. “That's not _completely_ true.”

Narcissa giggled and placed her hand in between the pages of her book, their conversation obviously captured her attention. “She's right, Bella.” Narcissa murmured, her own lips curved in a mischievous fashion.

Bellatrix shrugged and moved her arms to rest under her head, and for a moment she searched the clouds for any new images. Unfortunately, they had hardly shifted since Narcissa had spotted a particular animal-shaped cloud that covered the Maiden's constellation (more commonly known in astrology as Virgo's constellation). The three had argued over what exact animal it had been of course, with Narcissa and Andromeda in agreement that it was a cat whereas Bellatrix figured it a fox. “One day I'll be head of house, so I'm just giving you both a taste of what it'll be like.”

“You still have dear cousin Regulus to contend with, Sirius too. They are _male_ heirs.” Andromeda pointed out.

Her eyes narrowed. “With the way they are acting, I'm sure they'll be burned off the family tapestry faster than you could say 'blood-traitor scum'. Young Sirius embarrasses our family by mingling with the lions.” Bellatrix scowled, her stomach twisted uncomfortably and she did not know its source. She chalked it up to being her disappointment in her cousin, but at least Regulus was not as much as a muggle-born sympathizer was his younger brother. No, Regulus Black had an unfortunate penchant for whoring himself out, if the school rumors were to believed. Those same rumors conveyed belief that the young man, of legal age in his last year of Hogwarts, spent his previous summers entertaining certain corners of the infamous Knockturn Alley. _That_ made bile threaten to rise in her throat, the mere idea of older gentlemen using his body nearly caused her to toss her dinner. She enjoyed that night's lamb and she prayed to keep it down.

“That's not really his fault, Bella.” Narcissa said, and her older sister noted the blonde's gaze was already trained on the open book in her lap. “You know why we don't go over there anymore.”

Bellatrix frowned. Of course her cousin's certain...activities disgusted her, but he was only a boy after all. In fact, Bellatrix was older than him by a couple months, though she knew exactly what her sister was referring to. “Poor Regulus. I wonder if Uncle ever...y'know... to Sirius.” Bellatrix spoke her thoughts aloud.

“Orion was just as horrible as Cygnus was.” Andromeda commented. The brunette just seethed and her sister did not know what the source of the girl's anger was.

“I agree with you, but what's going on? Why are you so touchy?” Bellatrix asked. Andromeda paused and she knew then that her sister was hiding something. “Well, spit it out.”

Her sister shook her head and wrung her hands, a nervous tick Andromeda adopted as a small child and something that she obviously had not grown out of. When Bellatrix took trembling hands into hers, she stilled. “You're going to hate me.” Andromeda whispered.

“Andy-” Narcissa started, her eyes widened.

Bellatrix almost felt _betrayed_ when she heard the soft voice behind her speak, but it only confirmed what she had thought- that her sisters had grown closer in her continued absence that year and that perhaps they were closer to each other rather than a shared mixture between all three. “Don't. Now Andy, be a good girl and tell me what it is that my dear _sisters_ have kept from me.” Bellatrix muttered, her grip on her sister's hand tightened.

Then time paused for an unbearable amount of time. Narcissa was clearly sick with worry and Andromeda looked at her sister with something she'd never seen look at _her_ with- fear. “Ted and I are eloping after our seventh year.” The voice that spoke the damned words sounded small, with such a quiver it was a wonder how the poor thing had to courage to speak at all.

"No.”

There it was. She knew of course, but Bellatrix did not want to _believe_ it. The constant accompaniment of the other in their daily routines was the first red flag, then it was the longing gazes across the Great Hall's tables. The girl would have normally taken it upon herself and scare off any suits with ill-intentions, but she was just so busy. Being the Lord's favorite had its drawbacks.

“What do you mean 'No'?” Andromeda asked as she blinked in disbelief.

“Exactly what 'no' means, dear sister. You will not be polluting our line with inferior spawn.” Bellatrix sighed, she checked her nails.

The casual tone that accompanied her sister's words pushed Andromeda's buttons in all the right ways. “There is nothing wrong with his blood, I will love him and our future children all the same.” Andromeda swore.

Dark eyes bore through the middle sister, lips curled into a sneer greeted her. “None of that matters because you have been promised to another!”

“What are you talking about?”

Her shoulders that shook with rage quelled into another emotion, one of...meekness? It was not an expression her sisters saw often, or at all (though perhaps if one of them dug into their memories far enough, they would remember such a time). “Father told me two months ago that you were to wed Corbin Yaxley upon your graduation and-” Bellatrix was cut off by a gagging sound, and Narcissa looked none too pleased either.

“Yaxley is the most foul-”

“Precisely,” Bellatrix stressed, “which is why I asked the Dark Lord for a favor, to find a more suitable candidate.”

Andromeda knew what such a favor would ask in return and yet found herself asking anyways. “Oh Bella, what did you do?” she asked.

Bellatrix ignored her, her head still angled towards the sky and the moonlight looked as if its rays pooled upon the porcelain skin found there. That is just how her sister was- hauntingly beautiful. “The Dark Lord expects the pureblood families to keep their lines pure,” she paused, “as they should. In fact, he even encourages inbreeding.”

The way Andromeda's eyes bulged would have made the older sister laugh in any other situation, but this conversation was meant for a later date. If her sister had not pressed so much, she would have had more time to prepare for the girl's reaction. But Andromeda did not know how to feel, relieved or disgusted. It wasn't uncommon for the sisters to play House with each other, more often than not Andromeda and Narcissa arguing over who got the Mother role. Bellatrix always played Father. To that very day if either younger sister was feeling particularly upset or nostalgic, Bellatrix would still adopt that 'protector'-type role, the one that reassured them that their sister would always protect them, and would hold them until they felt okay to leave strong arms. “So you're saying...”

“I will take Yaxley's place,” Bellatrix paused, her gaze briefly flickered to the small form behind her, “and when Narcissa finishes her studies, I will also claim her as well. The Dark Lord is quite displeased with the _male_ heirs of House Black and will be renaming me as Head of House. A progressive offer, if you ask me. No one recognizes women as leaders of the house and he has decided to make it part of his movement.” Bellatrix sounded so proud and Andromeda would have shared in that feeling with her, _wanted_ to heavens knew, but she could clearly see how wrong the rest of _his_ movement was.

“Bella, he's a blood supremacist! He will oppress innocent people, how can you not see fault with that?” Andromeda asked, she refused to acknowledge the rest although her cheeks reddened and betrayed her. She could not begin to wrap her mind around the fact that apparently Bellatrix secured _both_ of them, not to mention earning such a high-ranking social status.

The oldest sister shrugged and looked at Andromeda as though she were ignorant to ask such a thing. “He is traditional. He's not going to kill the filthy little things, not unless he must and for whatever reason he has it'll be a good one.” she replied easily.

“You sound like walking propaganda. For once, think for yourself!” Andromeda huffed angrily, her fists tightened in her lap.

“Andy, drop it. We should speak about the other pressing matter.” Narcissa reprimanded, her elbow harshly nudged the oldest's side who only grunted in response.

Andromeda avoided their gazes and felt tingly all of a sudden, her stomach coiled but not unpleasantly so. “I don't know how to even _begin_ talking about that.” she mumbled, then hid her face as their older sister laugh.

“Better me than Yaxley. Stupid hound would have robbed you of your freedom and I have so kindly ensured it under my care. Besides,” Bellatrix said, her voice dropped into a sultry purr, “you already know how good I can fuck you. No one could compare, anyhow.”

The Black sisters had not given each other any physical contact since that previous winter, but it seemed that it would change a few months short of its anniversary of celibacy. Not that anyone had ended such activities, but it was hard to pinpoint when Bellatrix would be free and the other two had studies crucial for their exams. Bellatrix always seemed to pass them with ease, an absolute sponge for knowledge. The girl needed to only read something once to fully ingrain it into her head and it did significantly well for her studies. School was not the only thing the witch was good at though, Andromeda noted, the presence of a cold hand on her thigh was hard to ignore. Yes, her sister was _skilled_ in so many ways it could make her shiver all day. “Bella...” Andromeda started, already holding her hands up in protest.

But Bellatrix refused to have any of that. The girl quickly toppled her over and they rolled down the grassy knoll, the two shrieking- the oldest with excitement and the other with fear (though one could claim it as annoyance, truly). Once they reached the bottom of the hill, Bellatrix straddled Andromeda's waist and immediately slipped her hand up her dress. The middle sister whimpered with unrestrained want, and she knew then she had already given up. Soft footsteps strode towards them and their little sister join them, placing Andromeda's head in her lap. She knew Bellatrix liked them like this- Narcissa caring and attentive, though naughty when her desire sparks alive, and Andromeda completely at her mercy. The brunette sister was much more easy to break, after all.

Though that was not to say Bellatrix did not favor the youngest sister in other ways. Narcissa could be so tempting sometimes, with the sharp wit ingrained in the witch that aroused her so. Bellatrix often found herself relieving her stress after a particularly heated debate with the blonde, and Narcissa knew it. Bellatrix _knew_ she knew because of the way their debates would end up, their bodies close together, hands in inappropriate places yet never acting on their desires. In fact, she felt herself tempted to abandon her assault on Andromeda because she sought to conquer and she had already claimed the girl thrice-fold. However, Bellatrix was content to wait and she quite enjoyed how she managed straddle that fine line, interacting with the girl in such ways that did not demand her fully...she was quite inventive, after all. “Andy...” was her teasing reply.

“Bella, not here!” Andromeda pleaded, her hands were tangled into Bellatrix's beautiful curls. The older girl continued to paw at her underwear, fingers dipped beneath the black fabric and Andromeda shivered at the cold digits that trailed their tips everywhere apart from where she needed it most. When the girl mewled in displeasure, Bellatrix couldn't help but laugh.

The hand disappeared and Bellatrix immediately pulled the brunette up, then the other sister. Her touch lingered on Narcissa a little longer than necessary and her grin grew at the light blush of pink that presented itself on the girl's face. Her arm moved behind Narcissa's back and settled there, its twin mimicking the same movements and ensnaring Andromeda to her on the other side. “Fine, fine! I'll just take you in my bed.”

“I'm heading straight for bed when we get to the common-room.” Andromeda mumbled, annoyance flickered in her expression when her sister faced her with a smile.

The trio approached the school's entrance faster than expected, but Bellatrix stopped their movements and held her sisters in place. “Not tonight. You'd miss a sleepover with us, Andy?” Bellatrix pouted as she batted her eyelashes.

Andromeda turned her attention to Narcissa, her eyes dropped to the slim figure with an angel's face. “You're going?”

Narcissa had been uncharacteristically demure that evening. The blonde sister was always the quiet one out of the three, but when they found alone time together she usually opened up more. Everything made sense to her suddenly, the fact Bellatrix was able to return to school for that extended period of time, the growing nocturnal _visits_ to her at night. Andromeda thought it was due to Bellatrix's jealousy over her relationship with Ted, but maybe her sister's visits were a hint in all of itself, a gesture that marked territory. “I am, Andy.” Narcissa softly replied. There was clear surprise from the brunette, but she responded no further as she bowed her head in submission.

The oldest sister's heart soared and she looked at her littlest sister with such pride, such _adoration_. It would have made any girl flush and Narcissa was no exception. “That's my good girl. Shall we?”

**September 1979, Black Manor, Wiltshire, England**

Bellatrix was pulled out of her thoughts by a feeling that blossomed throughout her entire body. Her chest felt impossibly light and she nearly doubled over from the emotions that throbbed in her. The woman's eyes glossed over and her vision faded to a black world where nothing existed except the void, and even then one could not be sure the void was real or not. Suddenly, a foggy picture transmitted vague images of someone- a girl with a bushy mane that reminded her of a lion. Then a room with glass spheres exchanged places with the picture of the girl, rows upon rows of the damn things. She did not understand at first but the vision zoomed in on a specific sphere and on closer inspection it read:

_One has been without the other_

_longer than she has been alive_

_Longer will she be away_

_tucked on the opposing side_

_Three paths appear in front of_

_the darkest of the two:_

_The first would surely lead to doom,_

_if one could perish by solitude_

_The second would benefit one_

_yet be the folly of the other's attitude_

_The third would be the most_

_unlikely option of all_

_One jumps in a leap of faith,_

_the other **trusted** to catch the fall_

Then the dark witch's mind flooded with pictures of the same woman that flickered way too fast to get an accurate idea of what she looked like, but she knew her to be of some _importance_. When she was released of whatever spell she was under, Bellatrix stood and placed her hands on the vanity. Her chest heaved as the woman panted, her eyes looked in the mirror and sought any marking or injury then found none. What just happened was something Bellatrix had never heard of and she considered herself to be well-read on most subjects. She went to the bathroom and splashed the barest amount of water on her face, not wanting to completely ruin her make up. The water cooled her down enough for her to finish any touch-ups on the splotchy areas of her face and she checked herself one last time before exiting her room.

The brunette she had seen lingered in her mind. She looked young and perhaps a more fitting title for her was 'girl'. She had wizarding robes in some pictures Bellatrix received from whatever source implanted in her, and she admittedly looked fetching to the witch. She wracked her mind searching for possible answers. ' _Millions of fucking glass balls, what would that be?'_ she thought to herself. Then it dawned on her that they were of a divination subject, prophecies. In her youth, seventh years visited the Ministry of Magic as a recruitment of sorts. The field trip gave the students an idea of what they could do career wise, and for most of the students they enjoyed it. Young Bellatrix, however, did not. In fact, she and the Lestrange brothers ditched the tour and hide away in the Department of Ministries. She remembered passing by a door, then trekking back to the closed wood. The room matched exactly what her visions showed her and Bellatrix started piecing together a plan into her head.

However, there was something else that needed her attention and fortunately, she could kill two birds with one stone. Perhaps Narcissa could help her decipher what they meant, the images in her head. The girl gave Bellatrix an unexpected, but not unwelcoming warm feeling, and she did not understand that. She thought back to her earlier distraction, Andromeda's prelude to her eventual betrayal. It still sat like bitter lard in her mouth, still _hurt_ in more ways than the dark witch could count. Her legs took her down a corridor, then another before she appeared in a room full of various socialites and kitchen-staff. Her eyes drifted off to the one thing in this world she thought of as worth fighting for. That lovely blonde and black hair swished with every nod of the witch's head and it made Bellatrix smile as she leaned against the wall to watch her. ' _Always the attentive one, Cissy_...' Bellatrix amused herself with her thoughts.

As if she could hear her, Narcissa turned her gaze on her older sister. It was that exact face that made Bellatrix come undone, not sexually or anything of that nature, but as a testament to the love she had for the blonde. Narcissa stared at her with nothing but love, and Bellatrix would do anything to keep that look on her face. Eyes watched her as she sauntered across the floor to her lover, continued to watch as she hooked her arms around the blonde's small frame and slowly dragged her to where the other couples were dancing. Bellatrix smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to Narcissa's forehead, holding the woman's hand in between them as they danced. “I missed you.” Bellatrix whispered, her eyes closed as she rested her head against her lover's.

“It's hardly been two hours,” Narcissa drawled, though she knew the blonde was flattered by the open admission, “though you've always been so impatient.”

Bellatrix chuckled and enjoyed the feeling of the swaying. She felt herself melt into Narcissa, felt the witch's heartbeat and happiness filled her. “Can you blame me? I was quite fortunate to snatch you up when I had the chance.” she teased, then brought her hand up to cup her sister's face.

“I wouldn't have changed the outcome either way.”

That caught her off guard and she stiffened, her dark eyes sought those familiar blue ones. Though Bellatrix had never regretted wedding Narcissa, she had always felt some guilt in not giving the girl a choice. After all, there were a few good pureblood boys she could've found some happiness with. However, the Dark Lord only offered a package deal and it would have behooved the woman to not take it at the time. So yes, Bellatrix did feel a twinge of self-loathing when she thought about that. She felt a delicate touch on her face and she nuzzled into the warmth. “I should've asked you first.”

Narcissa smirked but still showed genuine affection, her thumb trailed over Bellatrix's smooth cheeks. “You wouldn't be my sister unless you consistently made poor decisions.” she murmured.

“You understand then?” Gods, she sounded so _weak_.

“I understand that you love me, Draco, and...” Narcissa momentarily trailed off before she continued, “...more than anything else in this world. You wouldn't have done it if you thought there was a better way.”

Such acceptance was undeserving of her, but Bellatrix could not argue with her assessment. She would've fought for a better way had she the time, but Andromeda's arrangement would have started before any semblance of an alternate plan could begin. Not that it mattered now. Her sister had gotten what she wanted and scorned her sisters at it all the same. The Black sisters moved with such a grace that nearby guests hardly noticed their departure. It only took all of ten minutes for Bellatrix to convince Narcissa to abandon her job as hostess and join her in her room for more entertaining activities. When clothes were discard to the floor and her sister laid in front of her like a platter of decadent sweets, Bellatrix remembered what she wanted to talk about. “Cissy, after I drink my fill of you, there are matters I wish to discuss with you.” Bellatrix murmured as she kissed the supple flesh of her lover's inner thigh.

“What matters?” Narcissa replied, albeit distractedly.

Bellatrix pulled her companion's panties to the side and gave the wet slit a lavish lick, her lips twisted into a smirk when she was rewarded with a moan. “I was hoping you'd make sense of it. Now no more.” she said tersely, then plunged her tongue into her lover's wet chamber as if tasting her was necessary for her own survival.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song "Love Like You" from Steven Universe. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue since I'm working on something else at the moment, but it might prove fun enough for me to return to it. Enjoy! :)


End file.
